Legacies Unite
by starfire207
Summary: The 21st Nome goes to investigate the magical reports on Long Island and find the Greek Camp there. Meanwhile, another threat stirs to throw both worlds into chaos. Will they be able to stop it? Yes, I know it's supposed to be in the crossover section.


**Hello everyone! Ok, this is my first attempt of doing a full length novel combining the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus Series and the Kane Chronicles. I get that it's supposed to be in the crossover so no comments on that please. I'm not sure how long this is going to take me but I sure hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One- Attack of the Metal Moo Moo Cows (Sadie)

"Are we there yet?" Felix whined for another time. All of Brooklyn house was crowded onto a school bus headed toward Long Island Sound. There had been strange magical sightings over there and we were determined to find out what it was. "When are we going to get there?!" asked Felix again. His penguin squawked in agreement.

"We've only been driving for half an hour! It's takes about an hour to get there, just wait!" exclaimed Cleo. Felix pouted and slumped back into his seat. You might be wondering why we're traveling in a public transportation bus that we 'borrowed' from a local high school. For some strange reason all of the obelisks have shut down and have stopped working. Also our friend Freak the Griffin was taking a nap and no one was crazy enough to wake him up.

Carter was at the wheel driving the bus nervously which somewhat concerned me because Carter wasn't the best driver in the world. So far in half in hour the bus ran into a wooden fence, a tree, and a statue. "Everything's fine! There's nothing to worry about." reassured Carter. But his knuckles were pale white from gripping the wheel to hard and his arms were trembling which meant we should've been holding on to the seats as tightly as we could

The bus bumped up and down the highway as everyone chattered away noisily. Walt or Anubis was fiddling with the Shen amulet on his neck. I glanced down at my identical one. Alyssa was juggling a few clay pots in her hand. Shelby was doodling in her coloring book and was causing little pink bunnies to hop all around the bus.

As Carter made a jerking turn, the strip of land surrounded by ocean came into view. "Felix! We're almost there!" I shouted through the bus. In corner of my eye I spotted Felix doing a fist pump and his penguin's high fiving each other. In about 10 minutes we arrived at Long Island. The wind was just a gentle breeze and the waves were lapping on the shore. Little green trees were lined up against each other in the distance. There was a little sign called Delphi Strawberry services on one of the mountains.

I wondered what could happen at such a relaxing place like this. "Want to try that spell again?" asked Carter. "Sure." I replied. I raised my wand and closed my eyes. I've been practicing a spell to detect magic for the past few weeks so I could sense intruders or whether Felix was summoning penguins in the middle of the night. I muttered the incantation, "L'trou." Immediately I could see multiple black hazes swirling around and fogging the vision underneath my eye. I opened my eyes again. "Something's definitely coming towards us and whatever it is, it's not friendly."

As if on cue the ground started trembling like a mini earthquake, seconds after that I heard a loud snort and heading towards us were ten enormous bulls that were the size of elephants. Their skin was glinting like it was some kind of metal. The eyes were ruby red and flashing menacingly. The bulls had razor blade horns that looked like it could pierce a battleship. They charged towards us at the speed of a freight train. "Jump!" shouted Carter we all dove to the aside as a bull ran past us narrowly missing.

Alyssa was the first to attack. She raised her arms and her clay pots rose out of her bag; she trust her arm forward and hurtled the lethal pottery at the bull's eyes but it didn't seem fazed. It just seemed slightly annoyed. It barreled towards her again, but not before Julian summoned an avatar fist and managed to dent the bull but not enough to kill it. The bull slammed into Julian and sent him flying into the sand.

Jaz ran over and tended to his wounds. "Carter, what are these things?" I asked my brother who was trying to fend off one of the bulls with a khopesh. "I wish I knew. They don't look like anything from Egyptian mythology." replied Carter. He jumped out of the way as another brass bull stormed towards him. I immediately pointed my wand towards the bull and shouted "Ha-di!" the bull exploded into metal scraps that scattered all over and the two rubies rolled next to my feet.

I picked up the rubies and slipped them into my pocket only to have Carter give me a look. "What? Can't I have a souvenir?" I asked. He just sighs and we continue fighting. I pulled out my staff and it morphed into a crocodile which joined the battle. Carter morphed into the combat avatar and smashed two on coming bulls into the ground completely demolishing them.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the battle Alyssa managed to kill a bull by changing the ground into quicksand which dragged the bull underneath. Julian had managed to pound a bull down with his avatar fist. Felix also miraculously killed a bull. He incased it in ice and completely froze its joints. "Nice going Felix!" complimented. Felix beamed proudly.

Suddenly, the bull glowed orange and the ice began to thaw very quickly. In a second the bull broke out of its icy barrier and shot a column of fire at Felix. The young magician dodged but managed to badly sear his hand in the process. He stumbled backwards, and the bull opened his mouth to finish Felix off. Then out of the blue, a bright green jar was hurled into the bulls mouth. Its ruby eyes dimmed in confusion.

"Get out of there!" shouted a female voice. Felix sprinted as fast as he could away from the bull. In a matter of 3 seconds, the bull completely exploded. The explosion sent Felix flying into the sand not too badly injured. Multiple teenagers dressed in full armor and armed with swords and green jars charged towards the bull and quickly took them out.

One of them walks up to Felix, kneels down, and takes off their blue plumage helmet to reveal a blond girl. "You okay?" she asked. Felix nodded and she helped him up. Carter was the first to say something, "How did you take out those bulls so quickly? What was in those jars? Where did you get all that armor?"

The girl unsheathed her sword and pointed it at my brother. Her gray stormy eyes glistened. "We'll be asking the questions. First one, who are you?"

**Whelp, that's my first chapter hoped you enjoyed it. Also, to clear up any confusion, Carter and Percy never met each other until now. So just pretend they didn't meet in the Son of Sobek. Also Jason will be in this story although Frank and Hazel won't. I hope that answers ay questions. Please R&R. Allons-y! **


End file.
